A New Face Volume II
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: This volume takes place during Sly 2. The Clockwerk Parts have been stolen by the Klaww Gang, and it's up to Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Luna to steal them back and end the menace of Clockwerk. But it doesn't take long for them to lose control.


**Okay, now I realize I haven't finished volume one yet, but there are several factors as to why volume two is already up. First of all, I completed Sly Cooper 2 and 3, and I enjoyed them a lot more than I did the first one. Secondly, you wouldn't even have to read the first one in order to understand the second volume. However, in order to understand "The New Faces: Volume One", you'd have to read the second volume of "A New Face". So, since nothing that critical will happen in the first volume, I've decided to move on to the second volume (where important events occur that will come into play later on). I will eventually finish the first volume, even though there's no longer any need to, since you already know Luna's story and her relationship with the gang.**

**Genre(s): Romance, adventure, crime (obviously), drama, friendship, and family.**

**Pairings: Sly/Luna, one-sided- Sly/Carmelita**

**Rating: T, for violence and bad language**

**Summary: This volume takes place during Sly 2: Band of Thieves. The Klaww Gang has stolen the Clockwerk parts, and knowing what a menace they are to the world, the Cooper Gang is back in action for their biggest heist yet.**

Two blurred shapes moved along the lines, one using them as a tight rope and the other was putting her climbing skills to use. In Cairo, Egypt, the sun had turned the sky an orange/yellow color and the museum-their target for tonight-was kept cool with the air conditioning running full blast. From the detailed floor-to-ceiling windows, they could see the pyramids, and the room they were located in seemed to be the dinosaur exhibit.

Luna's blonde hair had been pulled into a ponytail and hung in between her floppy ears. It had grown longer in the past two years, past her shoulders, and had proved on multiple occasions that if it wasn't tied back it was only going to get in the way. She wanted to have it cut, but being an international criminal made that difficult-and she did not trust Sly with her.

Sly, who hadn't changed that much in appearance other than changing his backpack to a pack on his leg, pulled out his binocucom as he saw the blinking red light that indicated a message from Bentley. "Breaker Alpha Foxtrot this is the Wizard, do you read me Sitting Ducks?" Of course, Bentley hadn't changed either. He still didn't have much faith in Sly's abilities. Even Luna had learned that he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Luna's personality seemed to be the one that actually altered. "This is Peking Duck, we heard you, Blizzard." Of course, Sly picked now to act that way. He knew that Bentley would correct him (seeing as how he could be a bit of a know-it-all at times), and they'd go back and forth for a while, doing nothing except wasting time!

"No Sly, I'm 'the Wizard' and you and Luna are 'Sitting Ducks'."

"We read you loud and clear, Lizard."

"No, I'm…forget it, you're not taking this seriously." Luna heard the tense and nervous tone to Bentley's voice. Bentley had never been out in the field before, and it was probably wrecking his nerves.

Luna, being the quietest, spoke up. "Look Bentley, I get this is your first time on in the field, but you need to loosen up. If we're going to get at those Clockwerk parts, we need you on your toes. So in plain talk, what's your status?"

Bentley knew he could count on Luna. Luna, though she wasn't as good with computers and math as he was, was their expert in history, languages, and in martial arts. He considered her his intellectual equal, and she could almost always understand him and never needed a "translation" for his "math talk". "I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station."

Luna zoomed in on the corner, spying the switch but decided it was too high for her to jump up there and pull Sly up to her. She looked to her friend. Sly nodded. "Hang tough, pal. It might take some time, but we'll figure out a way to get up there."

Looking around, they didn't see any pipes or anything they could climb on. The nearest ropes were attached to the ceilings, keeping the dinosaur skeleton suspended in the air. Luna scowled, but looking at the tap-covered trampoline-like object that she guessed was for checking the ropes to make sure they were stable. She tapped Sly on the shoulder and pointed at it. "Ladies first." He said with a mock bow.

She rolled her eyes and made use of the trampoline and landed on the skull of the dinosaur. Sly joined her soon afterwards, and when they moved, the bones creaked. From, getting to the switch and flipping it proved to be easy. "Okay, I splice the wires…" They could buzzing noises and then a sharp "OUCH!" from Bentley. "Hang on…there it is." They elevator opened up, and Bentley was at the wall with the control box open and the occasional sparks were flying out. Heading over to the computer to the right of the gate, he said confidently, "Okay, okay, let me at that security computer." Sly and Luna remained quiet so to not alert the guards, and the only sound they could hear was Bentley's typing. "Spotlights are offline…there goes the laser security system…I'm working on the security gate…" They heard a semi-loud alarm-like noise, and the gate was down. Bentley turned to them briefly. "Presto, all clear."

Sly sounded like a mix of pleased, proud, and impressed. "Thanks pal; for your first time out, you did pretty well."

Bentley didn't so sure, all of a sudden. "Oh, this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline, Murray should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you guys go on ahead."

Going down the hallway, they say a few familiar faces. They saw some paintings of Mz. Ruby and of Sir Raleigh, and later the Panda King and Muggshot. From this, Luna gathered that the museum had interest in not just Clockwerk, but the entire story of the Cooper Gang and how they had defeated the ancient bird.

Making sure to be as silent as the shadows they made, they headed for a staircase, trying to keep their laughs down as Bentley explained the security being down over the intercom to the pig guards with flashlights. Waiting until after Bentley finished, Sly and Luna looked down to the garden. "According to my information, the Clockwerk parts are being stored up there…now to get access, you're going to have to meet up with Murray at the rendezvous point…unfortunately, the route through the garden is filled with guards."

Looking over to some ropes that were hanging up purple flags, Sly and Luna felt no pressure. "No problem; we'll just take the long way around."

Using the same method they had as entry, they went in-between buildings and scared off the pigeons to come to a balcony. Bentley sighed. "Murray must've gotten lost along the way; try pressing on without him." He said it in a form of a question.

Luna looked at the gate, and saw that it could only be opened by the use of a lever. Murray was the only man on the team with that kind of upper-arm strength. Before Luna could explain that, they heard some heavy breathing and then a "THUNDER FLOP!" and they looked up (also being sure to take a couple steps back) to see Murray crashing through the skylight. "Greetings, citizens! I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance."

Sly shook his hand, an amused grin on his face. "No Murray, we kept at a safe distance."

Cue Murray's incessant babbling about his strength. "Good, good…the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe-only destruction!"

Pointing to the gate with his cane, Sly asked, "Yeah, could you maybe channel some of that 'raw energy' into this security gate?"

"Of course-it is nothing before 'The Murray'!" Luna decided that Sly and Murray had more in common than video games; they both had over inflated egos in their own ways. Lifting up the gate with little difficulty, Murray smiled, "There you go."

Walking out to the balcony, they looked up to see another with a rope connecting both but a security gate was also waiting for them. "Another barrier stands before you-fear not, I shall bend it like the truth." He picked up a bust of a horse head and threw it over the distance of around 18-20 maybe more feet and the gate crumbled.

Luna wasn't the only one impressed. Sly knew that neither of them could've done that. "Solid work Murray, you're really in the zone!"

Murray seemed to get a bit bashful yet still egotistic at the same time. "My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You guys go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside; I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk Parts."

Luna nodded. "Got it."

Getting to the balcony, they reached the room were the Clockwerk Parts were located-or were supposed to be. On the wall there were screens that explained what each part was for, but the parts were gone. Only crates and two Egyptian sarcophaguses that looked immensely out of place were to be found.

Luna was immediately alarmed, and Bentley shared in her panic. "I-I don't get it-the Clockwerk Parts should be here-this is all wrong! We need to pull the plug on this operation right now!"

Luna nodded. "I hear you Bentley, we're leaving n-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the sarcophaguses creaked open and Inspector Fox appeared with her shock pistol and a person neither Luna nor Sly recognized. "Freeze Cooper!" Carmelita ordered, pointing her pistol at him.

"Bitch Fox!" Luna shouted, more than displeased with her arrival.

Sly looked much more relaxed than Luna did. "Inspector Fox…as beautiful and as unpredictable as ever." Luna ignored the pang of jealousy.

Carmelita didn't look too happy to see Luna either. "Whereas you crooks are so predictable; you always return to the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" Sly asked with a little smirk. "We haven't stolen anything…yet."

"Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all of the Clockwerk Parts? You've got the motive."

That had taken both of the thieves by surprise. Bentley had researched the museum and area before the heist, but they hadn't heard that someone had- "Someone already stole the parts!" Luna and Sly cried out.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

It was the unfamiliar and new face to speak. This new policewoman looked like she was a purple tiger with dark stripes and Indian-style clothing. "It might not have been them Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job."

"The Klaww Gang?" To Sly, it was a name unfamiliar. Neither Sly nor Luna had heard of it.

Carmelita didn't appreciate the girl's suggestion. Or maybe it was because she obviously wasn't obsessed with capturing the Cooper Gang (more specially Sly) like Carmelita was. "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa…I really don't need any help."

"Oh, I think you might; look at the facts."

"Facts! Sly Cooper is right here, I caught him red-handed!"

As the two girls argued, Sly and Luna tiptoed away, using the crates as a staircase while the two were distracted. Neyla shrugged. "I'm just saying there are other criminals in the world other than-"

Carmelita unfortunately spotted them just before they made their exit. "Sly Cooper! After him!"

Catching up with them in the hallway, Carmelita stood on the opposite of the room on the other staircase as Sly and Luna ran down the other one.

Murray caught up with them. It was situations like these were Murray should run more. "Oh geez-wait up, guys!"

This wasn't the first time they had been put into this situation. It would always be like this until Carmelita learned that she couldn't capture them all by herself-or at least until she got a decent trigger finger. "Shake a leg, Murray! It's time to go!" Sly was the most used to it, as Bentley and Murray weren't in the field as much as he was.

Bentley huffed after them, trying to keep up but only to some avail. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Yeah, well, this is where things get fun."

"Sly," Luna growled. "If almost anyone else had said that in this situation, I would've punched them in the face!" A snarky laugh was her only response.

After Carmelita's destruction of the museum's property, Sly decided to divert her attention. "This is getting a little hot; you guys go warm up the van; I'll keep Carmelita busy."

Carmelita narrowed her eyes and stopped shooting long enough to say, "You're all going to jail!"

Luna, Murray, and Bentley headed out the door, feeling more than assured that Sly could take care of himself. "Pick me up at the rendezvous."

Getting to the team van had been easy enough, but they had cops closing in. The raccoon tail on the antennae and the logo painted on the front didn't exactly make the van "inconspicuous". Murray had to be the pedal to the metal. "Murray," Luna shouted. "I told you it was a bad idea to paint Sly's calling card on the goddamn van!" Luna shouted as she stuck her head out the window and saw several police cars chasing after them.

They had to make some sharp turns around buildings and other cars to finally get away from them. Going around another building, Murray alerted Sly that they were nearing his position, and told him to get in fast so they could get out of there! Seeing him slide down a broken and twisted rail, Luna slammed open the doors and when Sly jumped in slammed them shut. They could faintly hear Carmelita's promises to find Sly eventually.

Sly climbed into the front while Bentley and Luna stayed in the back. Luna focused on steadying her breathing, and when she succeeded, she leaned over the front seat. "Bentley," She started. "What do we do? I can't believe this Klaww Gang already made off with all of the Clockwerk parts!"

Bentley nodded. "First we need to track down the members, and find out who they are and how we'll steal back the Clockwerk Parts and destroy them."

Luna remembered Clockwerk well. He had replaced his mortal body with cold, soulless machinery. He was fueled with hatred and jealousy for the Cooper clan, and had even founded the Fiendish Five to murder Sly's parents. His whole existence was to end Sly's family. Clockwerk was a monster, one they thought they had stop, and while he was currently in pieces the threat was all too real.

Luna sighed and sat up against the wall, resting her elbows on her knees. "Does the Klaww Gang even realize what they've stolen?"

**So there's the first chapter! So pleased with myself that I finally beat Sly 2. Now I need to go get a new game to occupy myself with. Well, I'll have this update again soon!**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


End file.
